Five Nights at Freddy's : Shadow Revival
by Dragon World
Summary: Hey everybody, and welcome..To Five Nights at Freddy's : Shadow Revival! Don't worry..Deadpool is featured in this, changes to this story will be made..I promise you guys.. This self insert will become a Five Nights at Freddy's story.. Not a self insert like KamenRiderDeadpool's last two chapters..
1. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE : The 2024 Starts**

* * *

I was walking through the night, it was stormy, REALLY ****IN' STORMY! "Oh my god, Carl?! CARL?!" I noticed Carl was gone, a paper then appeared in my hand, I started to read it out loud. But first before any ninjas came to attack, I hid behind a baby kart, A SUPER SUPER SUPER COOL Baby kart. I then read it aloud while the people just passed by slowly. "Carl, I've played the game, I NEED TO HELP YOU SURVIVE!" 1 hour later, we were in the night guard office, phone guy then started to talk and we began to listen closely, "Hey uh...Well, this is your first day here, yay! Well, you do wanna know that the Animotronics did used to stuff people inside suits, so these new animotronics may do that to you guys, but it's ok, you guys will survive, right? Ok, let's get to the start, oh yeah, I worked in that office before you, so I know how it goes, the Animotronics also attacked me when I was trying to keep the kids safe, and then theres..the bite of 87...Yeah, uh...My body can kinda handle it, but I should say that $100.50 is better off on each day, not each week. But, that's not the point, the Animotronics do seem to...Attack you during the night, yeah...They're set onto a criminal database locking, but they don't know how to '_stay low_' during the night, so they just might actually attack you, so...Just be careful, if you wanna stay on the safe side, you wanna keep those Freddy Fazbear costumes with you, so that you know..Oh yeah! So, if you get any curtain trouble on the week, just call me back, I can give you some tips on how to survive, well uh...AHH!" The sound of Chica's scream came onto the phone once Phone guy screamed, "OH GOD! Wait, Chica's right there, and the screaming is still going on at the phone...O_O WHAT THE FRICK IS HAPPENING?! WHY THE FRICK DID IT HAVE TO BE ME?! WHY WHY WHY?! I'M JUST 20 YOU KNOW!" I yelled, Carl then looked at the cams, we saw Bonnie at the door, I then pulled out my swords, "DIE! EVIL BUNNY!" I then jumped out and beat down Bonnie, "Well, that's over," it was about 5:58 AM by now, I then squinched as the time turned to 5:59, "COME ON...COME ON...COME ON!" Then Freddy came and tackle us, I then tried to punch him off, but Freddy then knocked me out, Phone guy was right, when I was clicking on the Game Over screen, my eyes did pop out, "Well, that's the prologue guys, see you guys next time for the actual part 1! We'll actually make it to night 1 in that part!" I said as I spinned around in the gaming chair, "Wee! This is fun! Carl you should try this! CARL?! CARL!" I said as the Follow Screen popped up.

**Ready for Part 1? If you don't know five night's at Freddy's...THEN FRICKIN' PLAY THE GAME, Please...**


	2. Night 1

**Part 1 : Night 1**

I was reading a guide of the game, "CARL! PRESS..THAT..FAT..LITTLE..RED..BUTTON!" I demanded, I then slammed the buttons and checked the cameras. "Ok...No one has moved and~" I was about to finish, but the EVIL PHONE GUY interrupted me, "Hey, uh...You just started yesterday, right? Ok, well..You need to be careful, cause if you guys noticed a...Yellow bear in the room, just...Yeah, just kill it, I packed you guys some weapons in the chest behind the chair. So, yeah, all you need to do...is basically make sure that the Animotronics...FRICKIN STAY IN PLACE! So...Oh yeah! YOU NEED TO BE SERIOUSLY CAREFUL! Ok, let's all just calm down..Still, you can call me back for tips on the night, remember, I worked there before you, so you just need to, uh... Oh yeah, we just added 2 new animotronics last week, they're basically like Foxy, they're in submittion mode, but they still walk around, I'll tell you their names... TJ the T-Rex, and Bill the Bull, yeah...the boss frickin made the names, so, oh yeah, my favorite out of them is...Oh yeah, Foxy! :), When I was a kid, he used to always frickin give me one of Chica's cupcakes, until this Purple guy came out of no where, I already know the Phone guy who helped me out is the Purple guy, oh yeah, still. You need to be very, very, VERY careful, you know why? TJ is a charger, just like Foxy when he runs down the halls. Luckily Bill is just a walker, so he stops for the camera, but like Freddy, he hides behind your chair until you close both doors, so immediately close your doors if he leaves the Prize Room, oh yeah, we were able to fix up the toy animotronics and Mangle, but for some reason, the Manager wanted to bring the Balloon Boy. Just remember, the Manager is a demon, so don't forget that, well chow for now, remember call me back for tips." He then hang up, "I know the Phone guy is evil, Phone guy from the Prequel game : Five Nights at Freddy's 2 was the Purple Man. The Phone guy from the first game was frickin Freddy, this Phone guy has to be an Animotronic of some kind." I explained to Carl, "BILL MOVED!" Carl yelled, I then closed the Doors in Sonic the Hedgehog speed! "BILL IS HIDING BEHIND THE CHAIR, BRO! MAGIC POWERS : BRING SONIC THE HEDGEHOG NOW!" My magic went wrong, instead of Sonic, it brang the R+V Group, "O_O" Carl has never heard of R+V, I then pulled Moka's Rosary off, I then pulled out my swords and slashed all over Bill to get him back in place. As me and Moka were fighting the Fat Animotronics, TJ and Foxy were running down the hall, in a race to see who will catch the night guards first, me and Moka did the kick she always does, "KNOW YO' PLACE!" I yelled, I then gave Freddy a spanken, as I was doing that, I then broke Freddy's Exo spine. "WHO'S NEXT?!" I yelled, then the clock on the Camera IPAD said 5:59-6:00, "YES! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!" I yelled, Gin and I did a victory dance in the background, he just did a basic, I did the ROBOTIC DANCE OF VIC-TORY!

* * *

I took the rest of the day, away from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Parlor. I was at a party, I then shot an evil dude in the leg and drove off, I then elbowed somebody in the face. Carl was the guy I elbowed in the face, "DARN NABIT! GET THE HEY OVER HERE!" Carl yelled chasing me, "NO! YOUR WAY TOO FAT, CARL!" I yelled back at him jokingly. I then flew on an airplane to just get away from him, he was too much, I was just chilling on D Island, I then saw Dead people, "OH GOD, DEAD ISLAND! BUT IT SAID D ISLAND!" I yelled, I then killed through the Zombies. I took a flight home, it was almost the next day at the night shift, Moka back at Youkai Academy was scared to take the job, but Inner Moka was frickin ready for it. Gin actually got really scared about it, I was ready for it, but Carl was just peeing through his pants. "STOP PEEING! WE GOT SOME BUTTS TO KICK!" I yelled, we then went to the Pizza Parlor of DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM, I then jumped over the sign and stayed up and on the roof, I then noticed Golden Freddy, I was ready, **Taco Ready! **I then threw Tacos at him, I shape shifted into Death from Darksiders 2 and stabbed him with his scythes, I then changed into Iron Man and blasted him up, then into Hulk and smashed him back, I then changed into _even Goku_. I used the Kamehameha wave to blast him in the face, Golden Freddy then turned giant and smashed his hand on the roof, I was blown into the door that leads to the roof, I then got up. Golden Freddy then shot a lazer in my face, it was big, and fat! I then blocked it with my swords, I then shape shifted into Ryu and hadokened into the Lazer. I was lucky to hit the eye of the Golden bear, inside the Building, Inner Moka and Auno (Ghoul Form) was taking down the Animotronics, both Moka and I were about to kick into the animotronic we were currently fighting, "KNOW...YO...PLACE!" I yelled as I kicked into the chest of Golden Freddy and Moka kicked into the face of Freddy. We both defeated our enemies and walked away in awesome style, I then sat down in a chair, the day was already over, I just came for Pizza, and then Golden Freddy came. The others game to get more help on the night, I just came for the AWESOME AWESOME PIZZA!


	3. The Real Night One

**12:01 AM**

"So..This is the place..Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, huh?" A man wearing a biker jacket, an almost torn middled shirt, torn pants, and the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza cap. He walked in and saw a Red suited guy, with an arsenal of weapons and some black on the suit, with white eye leather to completely hide the identity. "Uh...Are you the manager?!" He asked him, "Nope..I'm your Night Watch partner.." he replied, "So..Who are you?" he asked again, "I'm Deadpool! The Epic, World Changing, Teleporting, Super Ninja, Gunslinging, Swordsmastering, Super Awesome Dude!" he introduced himself with his hands on his hips, "And you are..." he had a list?! "Michael Thomas Smith, correct, my friend?" Deadpool asked, "Yeah..That's me.." Michael shook his hand, "What do you guys think about this guy?!" Deadpool looked up, '**I don't trust him! LET'S TIE HIM UP!**' one imaginative voice of Deadpool said, '_**NO YA IDIOT! THEN WE'LL BE THE BAD GUYS!**_' the other objected. Michael looked at him, "You ok?!" he asked him, "Yeah, yeah..I'm fine..._**Totally Fine**_.." Deadpool said, (All Bolded Sayings in " " are Demonic Voices.), Michael wasn't so happy to work here anymore, but he had to, "Great, My Partner's Insane!" Michael sighed, "Let's Have Chimichangas About It!" Deadpool grabbed Michael and to the office they went.

**1:09 AM**

"Mmm..Barbeque sauce and bacon..Nice.." Deadpool said, "Everything tastes good with bacon.." Michael said, but at the Showstage, there were three mechanical animals, smelling the Chimichangas. "Freddy! **WE MUST HAVE THEM**!" the chicken said, the Bunny's eyes glew red, "I shall retrieve the **Chimichangas**!" he said, walking to the Power Room. "Freddy..Why is Bonnie being so mean?" The Chicken asked Freddy Fazbear, "I honestly don't know, Chica.." he patted her head so that she would let go.

**3:45 AM**

Michael and Deadpool were playing video games until the power went out, "Well..I'm gonna beat ya!" Michael almost had Deadpool's high score added to his own, "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Deadpool pushed the button and in the game, Michael's robot was hit by a large energy blast, causing it to go **BOOM**. Deadpool began to dance in victory, Michael shielded his eyes with his PSP. But the phone began to ring, "Hello?" Deadpool said, "_Hello? Uh, Hello? Uh.. I just wanted to Record a Message for you.. It's about how to get through and survive the night.. So, what you wanna do is simply keep the power on and make sure none of the five get in your office. Otherwise, you are gonna have some trouble. Well, the five names are Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, Foxy, and FredBear, good luck._" The guy on the phone hang up, "Aw man," Deadpool slapped his own head, "he didn't order any PIZZA!" he dropped a tear, "Dude..He works here.." Michael said, "Oh.." Deadpool sighed in relief. "WELL WE GOT A LOT OF WORK TO GET TO! LET'SA GO!" Deadpool jumped into the air and landed in his chair. He also had a bump on his head, "That's what you get for being an Idiot.." Michael sat down next to him and checked the Cameras.

**5:30 AM**

Michael and Deadpool were sitting down and spinning in boredom, until they saw FredBear, backing up in fear, Michael threw a book at FredBear, causing it to fly into the wall and into the vent, it's toes catching the vent and closing the low door on it. Michael sighed in relief, "How'd you know that would work?" Deadpool asked, "You think I did?" he replied, "I just threw it.." Michael told the truth. But they turned to see the Power...WAS...OUT! As everything was black, Michael looked around and Deadpool played a Song with his Katanas, it was off key and not even in tune.

**5:49 AM**

Michael and Deadpool saw Freddy's face at the door, his eye lights flashing on and off, Deadpool shot it with a bullet, knocking it down and scaring it away. Deadpool then picked up his chips and ate them, "I HAVE TO GO POTTY!" he ran to the bathroom, "What was that?" Michael asked himself.

**6:00 AM!**

"That was easier than I thought.." Michael said, "It's only gonna get worse, dude.." Deadpool admit, Michael looked up to the door, "LATER, SUCKERS!" he said before slamming the door, causing Bonnie to fall down on his face.

* * *

**Hey Guys, Maric's not here right now..Since he decided he wanted to work on this chapter..He said he need to use the "Buthwoom", what kind of word is that?**


End file.
